Murdering Soulfinder
by xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx
Summary: Zhalia Benedict: the last and youngest sibling to find her other half. What will happen when he turns up and he is not what she expected? Will her dreams of her soulfinder come true or will it come crashing down on her? Read and find out! (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries).
1. prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first story so please be nice! This story is about the Benedict boys only sister (my own character). PS: just to say that through out the story, all the italic writing that isn't in speech marks are telepathic conversations unless said otherwise in my author's notes. Hope you like it! **

Prologue (I'm not going to tell you whose POV it is, you can guess!)

"Why do we have to keep doing this?" I questioned my father, slightly annoyed.

"_Why?!_" he repeated angrily as he banged his clenched fist on the table. "Because we're savants, that's why! And some savants like to look down at others like us with disappointment! _Understand_?" I just stared at him coldly. Ignoring my cold look, he carried on "Now, I have a special case for you as your powers are most useful here and you have enough skills and practice to properly start getting involved in the family business. The youngest child hasn't found her soulfinder yet so she will be an easier target than the rest of her family; they will pay for putting your Uncle Phil in jail."

He laughed evilly but stopped as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth "I won't do it."

"What did you just say?" he said through his gritted teeth.

"I won't do it! Maybe mum was right to leave with the twins from this madness and crime even if part of the reason was to be with her soulfinder! They're probably having a good life away from all this! I wish I went damn with her!" Seconds after the words came tumbling out, I found myself slammed against the wall and not being able to access my powers.

"Do you know why she didn't take you with her, huh?"he breathed on my face. "She left you because she didn't love you as you were following in my footsteps. That little bitch wasn't worth it anyway; she knew that if she told anyone about us she would have to kiss life goodbye along with the rest of her new family. I would have found her despite her shields soon enough! You will never leave crime because if you leave and go live on the streets, you will still have to steal and kill just to get by! But you won't get a chance as I would have killed you by then as I know that _you_ might tell on our little community." He paused before continuing "Are you going to stay?" I nodded as I knew what he was capable of. "So," he started to say as he let me go, "Let's get down to business..."

**AN: Please read, review, favourite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here's a new chapter! I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters and anything else from the original books! I will try and update frequently but I won't update the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews and a couple of favs and follows! (It's the only way to know if the story is good or not!) This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth-Jasper, dropsofjupiter1999 and for the first to favourite and review. **

Chapter 1

Zhalia's POV

As I made my way through the corridors towards home-room, Cleo Mortimer, one of my best friends, came bouncing towards me saying "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! There's a new guy in school called Jace Donnelly and he is spicy hot! I'm guessing he's a total bad ass as well as he came in with a motorbike and he's already hanging out with your brother!"

"Calm down! Hanging out with Zed is never a good sign; it just means more trouble! And besides, this Jace guy is probably not that good looking as you think all seven of my brothers are gorgeous, who, by the way, are all ugly!"

She frowned before replying "1) Everyone who has seen this guy thinks he has the same

off-the-scale hotness level as your brothers and 2) you are the only one who thinks your brothers aren't good looking!"

"Because it's wrong to think they're hot because they're my brothers, incest!" I shuddered. Suddenly, Elana Gosden (my other best friend) came out of nowhere and said "Have you seen the new guy, Jace Donnelly?"

"Oh, not you too!" I wined as we entered home-room. Who is this guy? I thought. Turns out, all of the girls in my class was talking about this new guy joining the school or my brothers. Sighing, I took a seat next to Cleo and Elana and waited for the day to finish.

**AN: Review, favourite and follow please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry about the fact that the last two chapters were kind of short! I'm trying to make them longer as I go along ! Hopefully some will be longer! Btw, just because some of the characters are American doesn't mean I'm going to be writing with American words e.g. mom instead of mum. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Zhalia's POV

Today was a drag. I briefly spoke to Sky telepathically during Physics as we both weren't that interested in The Collision Theory. She mentioned Jace in the conversation! I didn't have any lessons with him the whole day so I still haven't even seen this guy, not even around school! I was curious why he joined when we only have three months left of our senior year. Also, we have the rest of this week (Tue - Fri) before the April holidays!

Luckily, on the way home, Cleo and Elana didn't blab on about the new guy! We started to talk about our new dance routine that we have to do at our hip hop/street dance club. Dancing is my life! It's the only way I can let go of my emotions and just relax. Mum got me to sing so I could sing with her sometimes but I don't enjoy it as much as dancing! Sad thing is is that I can't enter in competitions any more as Savants aren't meant to be famous.

As I got to my house, I saw Zed's motorbike outside the house already. I groaned; I hoped he would have gone round his friends or Sky's. All seven of their soulfinders are the best sisters I could have asked for (Cleo and Elana count to) but my brothers are absolute dickheads! Luckily, all seven don't live at the house despite the fact that they all have their own rooms. Zed and Yves are the only ones still here. Phee (Phoenix) is also staying as she's married to Yves. Yves and Phee are attending the college in Wrickenridge **(AN: I don't know if there actually is one but you guys can imagine can't you?!)** The rest of my brothers are all in Denver with their soulfinders other than Xav and Crystal who are in New York.

Entering the house, I called "I'm home!".

I could hear someone giggling in the kitchen so I headed into it to find Sky laughing softly at mum swatting Zed away from the hot pot as he was picking out of it. Grinning like a child he once and still is, Zed made his way to Sky, who was still sill laughing slightly. He budged her out of her seat and sat down on it. Sky put her hands on her lips and frowned at him; they were obviously having a telepathic conversation about something.

Suddenly Zed roared with laughter. "Man, I love it when go all British on me!" he managed to say whilst pulling her to his lap and kissing her squarely on the lips.

"No passionate love making sessions whilst I'm cooking, please!" mum said with a mock stern tone as she carried on cooking.

"Mum, you and dad always, and I mean _always_, have a passionate _moment_ whilst you're cooking for the last 30 odd years of you two being together so don't have a go at me!" smirked Zed.

"Hate to say this but Zed's right, mum! People at your age shouldn't be doing that at all, especially when your very own children or other people are around! It's kinda disturbing!" I shuddered. But before mum could reply, Yves burst into the house with Phee trailing behind, sighing with a smile.

"I'm hungry!" Yves complained.

"You boys and your food!" mum said shaking her head, disapprovingly. "Oh! Before I forget, I just wanted to say that the rest of your brothers are coming on Saturday as it will be your holidays." I groaned at the idea of all my brothers coming together- it was not a pleasant thought!

**Author Note: Please fav, follow and review! Target favs: 4, follow: 4, reviews: 9. If the fav, follows and reviews don't reach their target, then I won't update (blackmail, I know!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for not uploading in a long time as I had assessments and stuff. However, I also didn't upload because of the reviews; slightly disappointing as the target of 9 wasn't achieved :'-( but I guess as the favs and follows have exceeded their targets, it makes up for the reviews! But please, please, please (please) review AS WELL AS the other two as it helps. This story is dedicated to _cellfone1027_ and _FindingSkyTrilogy_ for all the nagging and fussing of this chapter; enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Zhalia's POV

"Come on. We're gonna be late for school if you keep reapplying your make up, Elana!" I complained. Me and Cleo had to wait inside Elana's house for the last 30 minutes as she kept messing up her make up.

"Stop worrying your asses off, sheesh! We won't be late! I'll just teleport us to the bathroom and then we can sneak into home-room, problem solved!" she replied. Elana and Cleo were both savants too and have both found their soulfinders; Elana can make herself, things and other people teleport somewhere else. She had found her soulfinder, Lee Smith, when she went on holiday with her family last year to Spain. Cleo is able to control all four of the elements, however she has trouble controlling them sometimes when she's angry. She found her soulfinder, Jeff Hunter, in Canada after her cousin found his soulfinder who is a soulseeker. Luckily, they didn't ditch me and go all lovey dovey around me as I still haven't found mine yet despite Crystal being a soulseeker. My power allows me or something or someone else to be able to phase (go through) other solid objects. I love my power sometimes but sometimes it can be really hard. The Benedict family attracts trouble so every time we get shot at, it kind of became my job that the bullets don't actually hit us! Using my powers on lots of people for a long time can really give me a headache!

"Oh. My. God. Elana, hurry up or we'll go with out you!" complained Cleo.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" replied Elana. "I hope everyone is in home-room and not in the bathroom when we teleport in or we're done for!" After getting our stuff, Elana transported us to school and we quickly rushed to home-room.

Me, Elana and Cleo were walking out of our third lesson to go to the place where we, Jeff, Lee and some other friends eat our lunch on the school field when Cleo suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Jace!" she said as she pointed to a guy, who was putting something in his locker, next to Zed and his friends. "If I hadn't met Jeff, then I would totally hook up with this guy!" I rolled my eyes. Looking at him, I took him in. His eyes were piercing blue like the colour of the shinning sea under the bright sun; his hair was a dark shade of dirty blonde that covered his forehead and flicked out a bit on the sides of his head against his slightly tanned skin. He was tall- obviously over 6ft- but not as tall as Zed. His body was lean with obvious muscles which weren't way to bulky but enough to make a girl melt!

"So... What do you think of him?!" Elana asked me with a smirk.

"Well, I guess he's kinda good looking!" I said awkwardly.

"Kinda?!" They both nearly shrieked which caused a few people to stare in our direction.

"What?" I said sheepishly, the both stared at me. "Okay, okay! He is actually quite hot! And besides I thought you guys were only meant to have the hots for your soulfinders?"

"Just because we have found our other halves and they're the one and all that shit doesn't mean we can find other guys good looking! I mean have you seen Nathaniel Buzolic?" Cleo squealed.

"Who?" Elana and me questioned.

"How could you not know who he is?!" Cleo freaked. "He plays Kol in The Vampire Diaries!"

"Well, not everyone watches The Vampire Diaries so we don't know who the hell you're on about!" exclaimed Elana. "And what will Jeff think about you having a crush on him!"

"I would be very pissed if Cleo had a crush on someone other than me!" a deep voice came from behind us. We turned around to see Jeff and Lee walking towards us. They walked towards their girls and simply looped their arms around them as they knew not to kiss around me- the girls must have told them not to. "So, who is this guy you have a crush on, huh Cleo?" Jeff said with a frown as we headed off to the field.

"Umm... No-one!" Cleo said smiling.

"Tell me!" Jeff growled and tickled Cleo, who started to have a laughing fit.

"All you need to know is that every girl always needs a celebrity crush even if they have a boyfriend!" she smirked.

"I thought the crush would have been me!" he pouted which earnt him a playful poke in the stomach!

Jace's POV

After putting my books into my locker and shutting it, I saw a group of people walking down the corridor laughing through the corner of my eye. I laid my eyes on one person, a girl, in particular after scanning the group. I guessed she didn't have a boyfriend as she was the only one not holding anyone's hand. She had long, wavy deep chocolate hair which stopped just above her waist. Her eyes were an exotic bluey- greeny colour; she stood around 5ft10. "Who are they?" I asked Zed as I nodded towards the group.

Looking towards the group I indicated, he said "The one with the blue bag and light brown hair is Cleo Mortimer who is holding hands with Jeff Hunter. The other couple is Elana Gosden and Lee Smith. The girl by herself is my twin sister, Zhalia. I'm five minutes older that her, making her the youngest of the big family! We've got 6 older brothers; don't ask about what my parents were thinking! Why do you ask, anyway?"

"What do you think? I'm new and I want to know who everyone is!" I replied.

"Fine whatever, dude! Just be careful around my sister; she gets annoyed when guys keep asking her out! She says she's looking for the right guy- the 'one'!"

"I will!" I muttered under my breath as I focused my eyes on her before the group turned the corner, out of sight.

**Author's note: Please leave a review as it helps me write. If you haven't faved and followed, then please do!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for some of the reviews, some favs and follows I got! Please keep them coming so I know what you think of the story! If you don't review and stuff, I'll think the story is bad...! :-( Well any ways, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4 

Zhalia's POV

Finally, the last lesson of the day- maths! I don't mind maths; I don't hate it or love it. It's just that there is this one person who, despite the fact sits on the other side of the class, annoys the crap out of me: Zed!

But at least Sky is now here and in our maths so he doesn't annoy me as much as he used to do as he concentrates more on Sky now. I wish I have what they have, what all my brother's have; well, not the girls to be my soulfinder, because I'm not a lesbian (I don't have any thing against them), but to have the happiness that they have. In other words, I want to find my _him- _my soulfinder! Being the last one out of my family as well as my savant best friends for not finding their soulfinder really sucks- I feel left out! And the worst part is is that it hurts! To see them happy makes me jealous. What makes me pissed off even more is that sometimes they won't kiss and act like love birds around me, knowing how it would make me feel, but they (especially my brothers) have those faces that show that they really want to have a kiss! Argh! Will was the last brother to find his soulfinder. He found Esme in Amsterdam a month ago and they're already married! I guess I wanted them to settle down properly before I let Crystal locate my soulfinder. But deep down, I knew the real reason was because I was scared. The Benedict soulfinder history was all over the place; there was always a problem when each of my brothers found their other half. I have that gut feeling that my soulfinder will bring trouble; I just want to take a break before dealing with all of it again.

Ready to face the lesson, I entered the class with Cleo and Elana and made our way to our seats. I sat on the desk that was to the left of an empty desk at the right back corner of the room. Cleo sat on my left and Elana sat to the left of her. Once the three of us sat in our seats, our maths teacher, Mrs Harris, was about to start the class when the door opened again. Zed came striding into the room with someone trailing behind him: Jace! Zed muttered something to the teacher who nodded before Zed went to go sit down behind Sky on the other side of the class.

"Right then! Everybody, this is Jace Donnelly who will be joining our maths class." Mrs Harris introduced to the class. She turned to Jace and said "Jace, why don't you go sit in the corner in the empty desk next to Zhalia." He nodded before heading towards the empty desk.

_OMG! Spicey-HOT-boy coming your way, Zhalia! _Elana's voice popped in my head!

_Shut up!_ I shot back, groaning.

_He could be your soulfinder you know; that body could be yours! _Cleo's voice joined the conversation.

_Shut Up! Go away, both of you!_ I groaned. _Leave me alone before you guys say something that will make me blush or something in front of the whole class- and him! _I telepathically told them just as Jace sat down in his seat.

_Kissy, Kissy Kissy! Mwahh! _They started making kissing noises.

I growled mentally at them. _Carry on and you both die!_ I threatened!

_Ok!_ They both chipped with smirks on their annoying faces.

Mrs Harris started to explain trigonometry. After explaining how to work out the questions based on this specific subject, she gave us work sheets to complete and said "If you need help, then ask your partner before asking me." Great, I might say something stupid to the new kid and make a complete twat of myself! Keeping my head down, I got on with my work. Soon I got stuck! I didn't dare ask Jace in case he was smart and made me look like an idiot! Soon I felt eyes on me, making me feel uneasy.

"You stuck on the last question?" came a voice from my right. I looked up to see Jace staring at me; I can't believe he's talking to me! I must have been staring at him drooling with a dumb look on my face, as he repeated with a frown "Are you stuck on the last question?"

Snapping back into reality, I nodded "Yeah, I guess I am!"

"I least I'm not the only one then!"

"Wait, what?! I thought you asked me because- oh, never mind!" I sighed.

He smirked "Sorry to disappoint you then! The name's Jace by the way."

"I know who you are! Mrs _did_ introduce you to the class. Also, some people can't shut up about you!" I looked at Elana and Cleo when I said the last sentence, knowing they were eavesdropping on something that wasn't their own business! They shrugged innocently- way too innocently! Looking back at Jace, I said "I'm Zhalia."

"I know who _you _are, Zed told me!"

"Did he now?" I muttered, putting my hand up for the teacher to come and help.

-(time gap)-

Entering the house, I dumped my bag in the corridor before going to the kitchen to find something to eat. I was half way through a banana when mum burst in through the front door with bags of shopping in her hand! "Help me with the shopping Zhalia!" she said.

As I helped her to put everything away, I asked "When are the Clarke family moving here again?" The Clarke family are old savant family friends who have helped us through some cases and stuff.

"During the holidays, I can't remember the exact date! Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering!"

Half an hour later, Zed came home.

"Why are you so late home, young man?!" questioned mum.

"Had to drop Sky home and Sally needed help moving canvases and other art stuff so I stayed and helped!" Wow, Sky had really rubbed off some kindness into him!

**AN: Leave a review, fav and Follow!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I just wanted to quickly recommend a story; if you're into fantasy and magical creatures (for example vampires and witches) and stuff then go check out 'Love and Blood' by a friend of mine called PhoenixBritt. She likes the Finding Sky series too! It would mean a lot if you did! There are a few POV changes in this chapter between Jace and Zhalia. Here it is, enjoy...**

Chapter 5

Zhalia's POV

After school today, me, Elana and Cleo went to our hip hop/street dance club. On our way there, we talked about all the savant cases our families were involved in and funny moments within cases! As we got to the studio where we dance, Cleo slowed down and stared in the direction of the studio car park. "Hey, Zhalia? Isn't that Zed's bike?" she said as she nodded towards a parked motorbike. I looked at it and then shook my head.

"No, it isn't. I guess it's someone else's. Maybe someone new to the club or something." I replied.

"Hang on! Isn't that Jace's bike?" Elana questioned. "Is he joining our class?"

"I'm not psychic; how am I supposed to know?" I said.

"Let's go find out!" Cleo said eagerly as she dragged us towards the door.

Turns out Elana was right: it must have been Jace's bike because as soon as we got changed, we saw him leaning against one of the walls casually on his phone as if he had no other care for anything else in the world. As we walked in, he looked in our direction and frowned before looking back down at his phone.

"Right, my little students! Gather round." instructed our dance teacher, Molly. "As you can see, we have a new student joining our classes, Jace." she said as she looked at him. He just have gave a nod before looking down again but at the floor this time. "As we have just recently started a new dance routine we can easily change the some bits slightly to fit him in." When we sorted out the dance routine to fit Jace in, we started practising whilst Jace learnt. Jace wasn't as bad as I expected him to be; he was actually quite good! He was a quick learner as well. Soon I could feel eyes on me, watching my every move, studying the way I move. The eyes felt like they were learning everything about me.

When the 10 minute break came along, me, Cleo and Elana went to where our bags were on the floor.

"WOW! Man, he can dance." exclaimed Elana.

"Why don't we go over and speak to him?" suggested Cleo.

"No flipping way are we going to go speak to him!" I groaned. "All you guys will do is try to embarrass me and hook me up with him! I am no way not going over."

"You're no fun, Zhalia." teased Cleo.

"We won't embarrass you in anyway." said Elana with a smirk.

"Ah, ah! No way; I know you guys way too well to know that you are." I said, backing away.

"Have you got a phobia of hot guys, Zhalia?" mocked Elana.

"No; I'm just afraid of you guys embarrassing me in front of hot guys!" I exclaimed.

"Well, now is the time to face your fears and learn from the mistakes you make!" said Cleo as she and Elana dragged me over to where he stood amongst some other boys.

Jace's POV

The way she danced was incredible; she moved easily around the room with energy and emotion. Her steps and movements were in time with the music; everything about her was flowing but striking. When the 10 minute break came along, I headed towards where the other guys stood and picked up my bag and got my water bottle out. Soon, Zhalia and her friends came towards me. I smirked when I saw that Cleo and Elana dragging Zhalia in my direction. When they came over, Zhalia stood behind the other two, trying to hide. But she kinda failed as she was slightly taller than them.

"Hey, Jace." Elana said casually. "You're really good at dancing."

"Thanks! You guys aren't bad yourself!" I said as I looked at Zhalia. She looked embarrassed and awkward to be here; she looks cute when she is embarrassed. Wait, what? Jace get a hold of yourself, you can't think about her like that! I thought; I mentally kicked myself as I remembered what I have to do- my duties.

"Thanks! But Zhalia's better than me and Elana!" Cleo said. Zhalia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Cleo "OMG! When Molly gets us to do pair work with the opposite gender, Jace and Zhalia should totally work together!"

Zhalia's POV

"OMG! When Molly gets us to do pair work with the opposite gender, Jace and Zhalia should totally work together!" Cleo said.

_What?! _I mentally screamed at her.

"Mmmm... Maybe. Only if she can keep up with me!" he smiled straight at me. I looked away blushing. Damn, why did he have to have a sexy smile. And why the hell do the two dimwits have to try and hook us up?

_Whoop! Whoop! He is sooo flirting with you, Zhalia! s_aid Elana telepathically to me and Cleo.

Cleo mentally smiled in agreement.

_Now all we have to wait for is them to have mini Zhalia's and Jace's so we can be Godparents!_ said Cleo.

_Oh, shut up!_ I said.

Focusing back on Jace, Elana said "Oh, she can keep up! Every partner she has ever danced with has been left trailing behind with a broken heart!" Did she seriously have to say that, especially the last bit? Man, why am I even friends with these two?

"Right, break over. Get back into positions people." said Molly loudly above the chattering students. Saved by the bell- or more the teacher.

Jace's POV

When we finished the session, I went to get my bag and pulled out my phone. **1 unread message** it said. I opened it to find a text from my dad:

**Jason's picking you up after your dance class. **

**John**

Great! Jason was my cousin, also part of the 'community'. He absolutely loves being in the community- to be able to use his powers, creating illusions, to trick and mentally torture innocent people! Me and him do _not_ get along; this car journey home will be interesting...

**Author's note: Please leave a review after the beep.Beeeeeeeep! ;-P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for some of the reviews for chapter 5; keep the reviews coming. I just wanted to say that when I read the last chapter after posting it, I realised that Jace, John and Jason all began with 'J'; that was unintentional if any of you were thinking that they had a thing going on in the family about naming their children with the letter 'J'. Sorry if any of you got mislead! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy (this one was a bit hard to write and might be a bit iffy)... Some characters from the actual Finding Sky and Challenging Zed book are in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Zhalia's POV

"Mum!" Zed shouted as he jogged downstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen, you don't need to shout!" mum called back. Zed came into the kitchen to find me eating breakfast and mum making some more breakfast for the rest of the family in this house. "What do you want? If it's money, a new phone or new games for any of your game consoles, then it's a big no no. You've recently had a new phone, you have too many games and if you've spent all your money and you're broke, then tough cookies!" she told him.

"No, it's not any of that," he smirked, knowing that's what he normally would asks for. He continued to say what he wanted to say "Can Jace come round on Saturday for lunch? He's new to the area. He can meet the whole famous, Benedict clan as everyone's coming round this weekend." I dropped my spoon into my bowl when I heard Jace's name! I quickly went back to my food before anyone noticed me drooling.

"Sure, it would be nice to welcome him into the area and to meet him." she replied, smiling as she carried on making breakfast.

"Great. I'm going to now." he said as headed out of the kitchen and into the passage to put on his shoes and get the motorbike helmets. Eager to get to school, is he? I thought.

"Wait, you haven't had breakfast yet!" mum said as she quickly headed out of the kitchen, obviously worrying about her youngest son's health about skipping one meal.

"I'm going to go pick up Sky, I'll grab something at her house!" Ahh, it was Sky he was eager to get to.

"But-" before mum could finish, Zed was already out the door and revving up his motorbike. She sighed and came back to the kitchen. Finishing my food, I got up and went to the sink to clean my dishes. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I went to the door, knowing that it will be Elana. Opening the door, I found her standing opposite me on the front decking, with her school bag.

"Ready to get Cleo?" she questioned as she came in.

Nodding, I shouted to my mum as I picked up my bag and put on my shoes"I'm going!". With that, Elana put her hand on my arm and we teleported to Cleo's house to pick her up.

-(at school)-

Lunch came round the corner when the first three lessons came and went. Me, Cleo and Elana went to the field to eat as it was a sunny day today. Some people were doing things other than just eating to let the lunch time hour go past, for example playing soccer. We found Lee and Jeff at our usual spot and we sat down next to them.

"Oh look Zhalia; guess who's playing soccer!" Cleo said wiggling her eyebrows.

Looking over at the group of boys playing soccer, I noticed Jace bending the ball like Beckham into the net. I also noticed Sheena giving flirty looks at Jace and Zed when they looked in her direction.

"Zed?" I replied teasingly, knowing she was talking about Jace. She gave me one of those 'seriously!' kinda-looks.

"Who's playing _with_ your brother?" she asked, trying to get me to say his name.

"Sean?" I smiled, knowing it will piss her off.

"Jace!"she sighed.

"He's good." commented Lee on Jace's soccer skills.

"More reason for Zhalia to like him then!" smirked Elana, putting on her sunglasses.

"Oh, all of you get a life." I groaned. "Us two will never happen. If he's hanging around Zed,that means he probably _is_ like Zed. And me and Zed do _not_ get along!"

"I've already got a life, thank you. And I like it just the way it is!" Cleo said as she cuddled up in Jeff's arms, smiling. I looked away with a tang of jealousy of what they had.

Noticing that I was a bit uncomfortable with Cleo and Jeff cuddling, Elana, trying to distract me but still teasingly said "He could be your soulfinder, you know? All we have to do is get you to go round each other's houses and to get to know each other and then _BANG_! You'll be love birds before you know it!"

"Zed already invited him round this Saturday for lunch when the rest of my brothers are coming round." I muttered.

"What?!" Cleo and Elana exclaimed.

Realising the effects of what I had just said, I tried to dig my way out of it "But I won't be talking to him, let alone be alone with him, obviously!"

"Yeah right!" snorted Cleo.

Getting irritated, I said "Can we just leave this subject about Jace now, please?"

"Ok. For now anyway." replied Elana, smiling. I sighed.

Jace's POV

As I headed towards my motorbike, I pulled out my phone and called my dad. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"John speaking." came my dad's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey, dad! It's me, Jace. I'm heading home now as school has finished. I just wanted to let you know that Zed Benedict, the seventh son, invited me round theirs on Saturday for lunch. He said all his brothers and sister will be home. I'm guessing the brother's soulfinders will be there as well." I replied.

"Good. Everything is going as planned. You know what to do on Saturday- get to know them and see how they work. Nothing else just yet. I'll be home late tonight. Jason will be home by 5 if he doesn't do anything stupid, hopefully. Scott will be back by 5:30. Others will be already home or come later. Just ring if anything bad pops up. You'll be fine, yes? You won't do anything stupid and worth punishing, will you?" Scott was Jason's older brother. Jason is my age, just couple of months older and Scott is two years older than Jason.

"I'll be fine, dad. And no, I won't do something stupid! See you later." I replied before hanging up.

**Author's note: If you haven't you faved and followed yet, then please do! And leave a review (maybe reach 30 reviews or more, please! Reviews really help, especially with this iffy chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing and hitting 30 reviews! Just gonna repeat some answers from the questions in the reviews in case you were wondering: you'll find out Jace's powers very soon... and no I haven't watched Thunderbirds at all so I didn't know I made a reference to it by the names! Cute (as well as _awkward_) scenes between Jace and Zhalia will come soon fairly quickly! ;-p If you have any more questions, then please do ask!**

Chapter 7

Zhalia's POV

Saturday came way too quick for my liking! Only Uri, Will and their soulfinders came this morning despite the fact they only live a couple of hours drive away. It gets a little crowded when everyone's around! Bed arrangements are a nightmare. The married couples have to sleep together, _alone_, in my brother's rooms and the rest of the girls have to bunk in my room with me. Xav was still a sleep from Friday as he was still 'battling jet lag', as he likes to phrase it; we all know the real reason was not because of jet lag due to coming back to Colorado from New York with Crystal; it was because he had a lazy ass and couldn't be asked to get his butt moving!

In the morning, me and the rest of the girls helped mum make breakfast; the boys, well, let's just say that they couldn't be asked! Uriel found his soulfinder, Sophie, in South Africa. She has the power to shape shift. Vic found Cora, in Afghanistan. She has the power to make copies of her self which really pisses of Vic sometimes- fun to watch when your bored! Will's soulfinder, Esme, was from Amsterdam. She has the power to control gravity. When breakfast was ready, my brothers and dad came into the dinning room that was attached to the kitchen.

"Zhalia, get out of my seat!" said Vic as he tipped me out of the seat.

"Hey! Who said this was your seat?" I said.

"I always sit on this seat and you know it!" he shot back.

"You don't _always _sit on this chair! You're not even here half the time! So when you were gone, I took over this seat, so pi-" I quickly stopped my self from carrying on the word and looked at my mum to see if she had noticed. She frowned disapprovingly but didn't say anything. Quickly, I carried on as if nothing had happened whilst I phased Vic through the chair and made him land on the floor with a 'thump', "So go away and find another seat."

"Zhalia!" mum said sternly.

"What?! I sit on this chair more than he does, so technically its become my chair!" I said innocently.

"It's a god damn chair, Zhalia! Vic doesn't live under this roof any more so let him sit in the chair at least _once _whilst he is here!" she sighed. "Why you children just don't get along is a mystery to me!"

Vic smirked as I huffed my way to one out of the two empty chairs.

"Yeah, Zhalia! _It's a god damn chair!_" Xav mimicked mum which earned him a punch in the ribs from Crystal and a glare from dad. Stupid brothers- who needs them!

Jace's POV

I went to my dad's office quickly before I left to go to Zed's house.

"Come in." my father said after I knocked on the door. I entered to find him sat behind a table piled high with paper work.

"I'm going now to the Benedict's house." I informed my dad.

"Ok, Scott will be near but not too near for the Benedicts to detect." he said. I nodded before turning to leave. "And Jace," I stopped in my tracks. "You know the consequences, don't you- if you don't complete the whole task?" I gulped and nodded. "Good."

-(outside the Benedicts)-

I pulled up in front of their house. I noticed that there were loads of cars and motorbikes parked outside the house; consequences of being in a big family, I thought- insurance and petrol! I knocked on the front door. A few seconds later Zed came and opened it.

"Hey, you made it man! Ready to meet the crazy family?" he asked as he let me in.

"My family is probably crazier than yours!" I replied as I put my motorbike helmet on the side where other motorbike helmets were.

"Don't think so! It can get pretty hectic with the whole family here! Food's ready in 15, by the way, so I'll introduce you to the family in the mean time." he lead me into the front room where most of his family was. One by one, Zed introduced all his brothers, their girlfriends or wife's, his dad and his sister which I've already met. His mother quickly popped in to introduce herself too. Soon after the introductions, food was ready. Zed sat to my right and guess who sat on my left? Zhalia! She kept giving glares to, I think, Victor as if he did something that she didn't like! He grinned back at her which seemed to make her more annoyed.

"So Jace, how do you like Colorado so far? Where did you live before moving here?" asked their mother, Karla.

"Um, Colorado is amazing actually. The mountains are quite cool! We lived in Boston for a bit before moving here. My dad didn't like it there." I replied.

"How long in Boston did you stay for?" asked Saul.

"Two months." I smiled.

"Wow!" said Will.

"Do you guys remember when we went a couple of years ago to Boston and Zhalia got chased by a five year old because she wouldn't go out with him and then he pushed her into the hotel swimming pool with her normal clothes on! Man, the face she made was priceless!" Xav said laughing with the rest of his brothers.

"Do you remember when mum and dad dragged us to the park for 'family time' and a bird pooped all over Zhalia! She ran around the park, shrieking! I think I still have the video I took on my phone somewhere!" piped in Trace.

I looked at Zhalia who looked as pissed as ever! "Boys,-" dad said sternly but was interrupted by Will.

"Or the time when it was Halloween when Zed and her were 10. We scared her so badly that she pha-" he suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Freaked!" he corrected.

"Um, guys?" Sky said but was ignored by the brothers who kept laughing as they conjured up all the embarrassing stories about Zhalia.

"That is it! I have had it with you guys!" shouted Zhalia as she stood up and banged her fist on the table, making everyone stop what they were doing. "All you guys ever do is embarrass me. You don't even look out for me like big brothers should! Elana has _one _older brother and he looks out for his younger sister; I have _seven_ older brothers which means I should get seven times more the protection but no, I don't! All I get is seven dimwit of a brothers who don't care about anyone but themselves! I rather have one older brother who cared than seven who don't! Wait, scrub that; I rather have sisters so I don't get ganged up on for being the odd one out! After everything I've done for you guys so you can get your happy little endings and you guys still treat me like rubbish!" And with that, she stormed out the room and out the front door. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, shocked by what just happened.

"Um, I think that's my queue to leave! Thank you for the food, Mrs Benedict-" I started to say.

"Please call me Karla." she said.

"Ok. Well, anyway, thanks for the food, I should get going!" I said as I got up and started to make my way out the room.

I stopped at the dinning room door. "By the way, you guys should mend things with Zhalia; you never know when you guys might see her last!" I said, leaving them to think about what I had just said.

Zhalia's POV

I stormed out the house; why did I get stuck with the seven most awful brothers in the world! I need something to get my mind off this.

_Elana, are you free? _I called out telepathically to her.

_No, sorry! I'm out with Lee. _she replied. Sighing, I cut off the connection with her and tried Cleo.

_Hey, Cleo? You free? _I asked.

_I'm babysitting my little sister with Jeff. You can come round if you want? s_he asked.

_No, it's ok. _I said back and cut off the connection. It's not fair; why can't I have a soulfinder or a sister?

"Zhalia?" someone called out. I turned to find Jace standing there a couple of metres away.

"What do you want; to embarrass me more?" I questioned, with a slight coldness to voice.

He walked towards me. "No, I don't. I just wanted to see if you were ok." he said as he put a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I gulped at the fact that he was so close.

"I- I'm...fine, thanks!" I replied, shakily.

"Just be careful, ok?" he said. He left before I could even reply. Was that meant to be a warning?!

**Author's note: Please leave a review, fav/ follow! This chapter was longer than I expected so I'm hoping for loads of reviews!**


End file.
